Hidden Promises: Shock
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Time has passed since the golden trio left Grimmauld Place; and they now find themselves camping in the middle of nowhere. Ron is messing around with the radio to see if there is any news about their family; maybe the saying 'no news is good news' is something that they should have paid attention to. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.


**Hey guys, I know that this is a one shot but I believe that this is something that I had to include. You will see why; I can't wait for you to see what I have planned. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Months had passed since we had left Bill and Fleur's wedding and not a lot had happened; a couple of days after we arrived at Grimmauld Place we noticed Death Eaters were starting to patrol up and down the street. It would appear that he-who-must-not-be-named must be thinking that there would be a time where we would come here; but surely they didn't know the exact location. It looks like Professor Snape has given his master what he wanted but not fully; and thankfully this was buying us some time.

We then started to think about where the horcruxes could be; and we finally had a stroke of good luck when Kreacher dragged Mundungus to us. However this stroke of good luck brought with it some bad news – that Umbridge had the locket that we were looking for. And this meant that we had to break into the Ministry to get it and destroy the first part of our task.

After leaving the Ministry we were forced to go onto the run; as when I was apparated Yaxley managed to grab hold of me and he saw the insides of Grimmauld Place. And in the effort of trying to save us Ron was splinched; and this put him out of action for a while as he recovered from his injuries.

I was still plagued by what Cedric was about to say to me at the wedding; and there was a chance that I would never find out. And I didn't know what was worse; the not knowing, the possibly that we would never see each other or live out or promise. But what kept reassuring me that he was still thinking of me; as my ring rarely changed from its promising honey colour.

We are currently on the outskirts of a small market town; in a tent in the middle of the woods. However I fear that we can't stay here for very long; as dementors roam the streets regularly. Harry was starting to feel very unsettled as he can't cast a patronus due to the locket being close; and we were nowhere near close to finding a way to destroy it. So with all these thoughts in mind we packed everything together and I apparated us to a flung field belonging to a lonely farm somewhere in the middle of Durham.

* * *

A couple of days since setting up camp Ron was messing around with the radio; the mood in the tent was very sombre. We were nowhere near close to destroying the locket or finding the next one; we were currently in the middle of a thunderstorm which wasn't making things any easier. I could tell that the noises of Ron fixing with the radio was starting to annoy Harry but we both left him to it as he was trying to find news about our family and friends.

"Got it!" he said happily. "You want to listen?" he asked us eagerly.

"Yeah" we both answered and we walked up to Ron's bed.

"We have breaking news tonight here on Potterwatch-" we heard Lee Jordan's familiar voice and we all started to look nervous at what he was about to say. "We have all been made aware that one of those fighting for our cause has been killed in action" he advised and we all gasped.

"No!" I exclaimed as I put my hands to my mouth in shock.

"We have the deep regret to tell you all that Cedric Diggory-I heard Lee say and I froze in a panic and I dropped my hands from my face. I could hear Lee's voice but I couldn't hear what he was saying; I had failed. I had failed to keep him safe; why didn't I bring him with us? He had begged and pleaded with me to take me with him and I told him no. I told him no repeatedly; I would never forgive myself for as long as I lived.

"No" I muttered as I continued to stare into space. "I thought he would be safe" I added as I thought about Cedric and I felt my heart smash into a thousand pieces. I had already gone through this once; and I didn't think that I would ever go through this again – this is what I had planned to avoid!

"Mione" I heard Ron say as he got up and wrapped is good arm around me. "Come Mione" he cooed as he stroked my shoulder in a bid to reassure me. "He'll not want you to be like this" he advised.

"You what?" I questioned in shock as I stepped out of his arm and I slowly looked at him. "How else am I meant to react?" I muttered. "He is the love of my life" I urged. "I thought-" I started but I was suddenly overwhelmed with grief that I knew that I was close to breaking down. "I need to be alone" I advised as I quickly turned around and walked towards my sleeping quarters.

"No Mione" I heard Ron say.

"Ron I think you should leave her" Harry added as I pulled the curtains closed and landed harshly on my bed. It didn't take my body very long to succumb to my grief; I felt my ribcage painfully heave as I started to grieve for Cedric and regret the biggest mistake that I have ever made.

* * *

A couple of days had passed since hearing about the passing of Cedric and I didn't know how to feel; I felt so empty as if I had lost all purpose. I wasn't eating, drinking or sleeping very well and I wouldn't talk. However what threw me into a further spell of confusion was that my ring was still a honey colour; but I fell even further into grief when the jewel in my ring changed clear - and by the looks of it it was never going to change back ever again.


End file.
